The present invention relates to a matrix liquid crystal display device comprising a liquid crystal and thin film transistor arrays.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of a conventional matrix liquid crystal display device comprising thin film transistor arrays. Insulating gate electric field effect transistors comprising a source electrode 2, a drain electrode 3, a semiconductor thin film 4, a gate insulating film 5 and a gate electrode 6, and condensers comprising transparent electro-conductive electrodes 7, 8 and an insulating film 9 are arranged in a matrix configuration on one major surface of a glass substrate 1 of more than 200.mu. thick. A polarizing plate 10 and a reflecting plate 11 are deposited on the other major surface of the glass substrate 1. A transparent electro-conductive film 13 is coated on one major surface of a glass plate 12 and a polarizing plate 14 is coated on the other major surface of the same. A liquid crystal layer 15 is sandwiched between the glass plate 12 and the glass substrate 1.
The semiconductor film 4 comprises an amorphous silicon formed by the plasma CVD method or a poly-crystalline silicon formed by the CVD method. The gate electrode 6, the source electrode 2 and the drain electrode 3 are made of metal such as aluminum, molybdenum, etc. or P type- or N-type semiconductor film formed by doping. The gate insulating film 5 and the insulating film 9 are made of silicon dioxide, silicon nitride, etc. formed by sputtering or the plasma CVD method. The transparent electrodes 7, 8 and 13 are made of ITO (indium-tin-oxide film) or the like.
The operation of the conventional matrix liquid crystal display device will be illustrated.
When a voltage is applied to the gate electrode 6, a signal voltage applied to the source electrode 2 of the transistor which is in the ON state is stored in the condenser comprising the electrodes 7, 8 and the insulating film 9, and held therein even after the transistor is switched to the OFF state, whereby the voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer 15 in the region sandwiched between the transparent electrodes 13 and 7. By way of example, the operation of a twisted-nematic electric field effect liquid crystal will be illustrated. The part of the liquid crystal to which no electric field is applied is oriented so as to be parallel to the surface of the substrate. The direction of orientation differs by 90.degree. between the region near the surface of the glass plate 12 and the region near the surface of the glass substrate 1, whereby the orientation in the liquid crystal layer is twisted in the range of 0.degree.-90.degree.. The liquid crystal is oriented in the vertical direction relative to the substrate 1 by application of an electric field.
A light incident upon a portion of the liquid crystal layer to which no voltage is applied is polarized by the polarizing plate 14. The direction of polarization turns at 90.degree. in the liquid crystal layer, and the light is transmitted to the polarizing plate 10 which settles the direction of polarization perpendicularly to the deflecting plate 14. The polarized light is then transmitted back through the liquid crystal layer similarly to the case of incidence after being reflected by the reflecting plate, and then transmitted through the polarizing plate 14. A light incident upon a portion of the liquid crystal layer to which an electric field is applied is not turned in the direction of deflection and is absorbed by the polarizing plate 10. Since the degree of light absorption can be controlled by the application of voltage, the function as a display device is practicable. A signal voltage stored in the condenser is held even after the transistor is turned OFF whereby a matrix display device of extremely high density without cross-talk is obtained.
The conventional matrix liquid-crystal display device, however, has the following drawback.
The thickness of the glass substrate 1 is generally more than 200 .mu.m so as to keep the mechanical strength and to decide the thickness of the liquid crystal layer with high accuracy. The dimension of a unit picture element is decided by the display area and display density of the overall display panel. When the dimension of a display panel is 10.times.10 cm and the number of picture elements is 250.times.250, the dimension of a unit picture element is 400 .mu.m. On the other hand, the thickness of the glass substrate should be around 500 .mu.m for the display panel of the above dimension. Accordingly, an oblique light incident upon the display device shifts positionally while it traverses through the glass 1, and exits through a picture element different from the incident one, whereby a primary modulation cannot be effected on the light. As a result, a picture displayed by the display device is indistinct.